The Last Man Standing
by SandyBell74
Summary: The zombie apocalypse seems to be over. Daryl Dixon thinks he is a sole survivor. Until the day he meets Beth Greene again. He lost her once - and she is no longer the same. Dark but beautiful story, mature content. I don't own the characters. Reviews inspire me.
1. Chapter 1

**1. **

A man with a crossbow had lived alone for two years when the walkers started to die.

I mean really die - for good.

At first he didn't understand that something had changed fundamentally. When he found the first decomposed, motionless corpses in the woods he was just surprised. He had walked across this opening in the woods a week earlier - these corpses hadn't been here back then, he knew it.

He frowned.

A faint hope awakened in him. Maybe - just maybe - he wasn't the last man on earth after all. Maybe there was someone else in these woods too. Someone who had killed these three walkers.

He examined the bodies quickly, expertly. Their skulls especially. But no - there were no punctures of any kind in their heads.

He stared at the corpses confused. Something was wrong here. Walkers didn't just die like this. He knew it very well - he had fought against them for years. This pile of dead bodies seemed so harmless now. The strange force or illness - whatever the hell it was that made the dead rise again and again was gone now. The dead were only dead.

Eventually he stood up and took his crossbow. He decided to hurry back to his little cabin in the woods before the dark.

He walked forward flexibly and quietly - and suddenly he found the whole herd of walkers. They were lying in the grass all around a little meadow nearby. All truly and completely dead.

He inhaled and glanced around. Could it be possible? Could the zombie apocalypse really … be over?

If so, he felt like laughing somehow. So many others had died but he - a redneck from backlands - had survived. Too bad he couldn't share this grim little joke with anyone. Everybody else was gone now. It was even possible that he was a sole survivor, he realized.

"_You will be the last man standing…"_

Someone had said that to him a long time ago. At that moment he couldn't remember who it was. Probably someone within the group he knew once. He didn't want to think about the group now, no - but he did.

Rick. Glenn. Maggie. Hershel. Carol. Carl and Judith. And… yes… Beth.

He gritted his teeth. Two years of loneliness had passed and yet it was still painful to think about them.

He lost most of them on the day the prison fell. Afterwards Beth was there with him but eventually he lost her too.

_It was my fault. I was so damn stupid_, he told to himself.

The cemetery. The dog at the door. The attack of the walkers. Mysterious car that took Beth away. He had thought about it over and over again. God knows he had had time to think over the years.

He remembered Beth and those days with her clearly. She was so young, so stubborn and so childish, yes. But also so cheerful, beautiful and … full of life.

_The complete opposite of me_, he thought gloomily.

But it was all in the past now. He had been alone for a long time. Just him and a lot of walkers everywhere. His excellent survival skills had kept him alive so far.

And now even the walkers were gone. It was quiet everywhere in the woods. The birds were silent. Funnily enough he felt more lonely than ever.

He turned around slowly and left the blackened remains of the walkers behind.

It was time to head back to his cabin. Time to eat a simple, joyless meal alone.

And after that - yet another lonely, endless night.

He was already quite near the cabin when he saw something unusual ahead on the path. A fair-haired woman wearing a long, white nightshirt. She was barefoot and walked slowly away from him.

He froze.

The way the woman moved told him that she was a living person, not a walker.

He was not all alone in the world after all. He felt a sudden hint of joy.

It was at that moment when a woman sensed someone behind her. She stopped and turned to look at him.

He stared at her stunned, horrified. He would have recognized her anywhere.

It was Beth.

"Beth!" he shouted desperately. His voice was hoarse because of the lack of use.

To his surprise she didn't respond.

No, he could see that she was terrified.

Then she turned around and ran.

Trying desperately to escape.

**xxx**

**AN:**

**This dark story popped into my head unexpectedly. It is inspired by Beth's words to Daryl: "You will be the last man standing."**

**Please leave a review if you like the beginning.**

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

He couldn't let her run away like this, no.

"Beth!" he called her again, but to no avail. She ran away fast - and she didn't look back.

He had to do something. So he ran after her.

She had a head start, but she was weakened by hunger and she had no shoes. He in turn was a fast, durable runner - accustomed to move in the woods - so he reached her quickly.

"Beth, damn it, wait! It's me, Daryl!" he shouted and touched her arm.

She did something unexpected. She turned around, stared at him wildly, hissed like an afflicted animal and gave him a slap in the face. It really hurt.

_She hit me_, Daryl realized stunned.

Beth turned around again and continued to flee. Daryl hesitated for a split second. He had no choice. So he picked up the pace and tackled Beth so that she fell softly to the ground face down. She squeaked in surprise and the impact took the air out of her lungs. She didn't care about it, no - she started to struggle against Daryl by writhing and wriggling. She was furious now.

Daryl had no choice. He pressed his body against hers with his full weight as gently as possible.

"Stay - put! Calm down! It's me, Daryl. We have to talk!" he said to her soothingly. Daryl felt like taming a wild, erratic animal.

Suddenly Beth stopped struggling. She was now completely still. Daryl waited a brief moment and loosened his grip bit by bit. Finally he sat up slowly, still pressing Beth's lower body against the ground. And then he saw it. There was a large, nearly healed wound on the back of Beth's head. He could see it through her silky blond hair. The wound wasn't caused by an accident, Daryl knew it intuitively.

_Someone hit her on the head - hard and on purpose,_ Daryl realized stunned.

"Oh, Beth…" he said in a whisper and turned her around carefully. She didn't resist anymore, no, she was completely limp now. Daryl looked at her searchingly and saw more damage. Suddenly it was hard to breath. He was a tracker - but he didn't need his special skills to figure out what was done to her.

Deep, white, old scars on her wrists and ankles. _Someone held her prisoner_, he thought.

Round, shiny, pink scars on her arms. _Someone burned her with a cigarette_, he realized horrified.

The horror on her face earlier when she saw him coming closer. She was clearly afraid of all the men now. _Someone raped her_, Daryl understood numbly and looked at her with pained eyes.

The worst part were Beth's eyes. Those big, blue eyes. Once they sparkled with joy, full of life and warmth. He remembered it very well. Now they were dim and empty. Her gaze wandered around indifferently.

_She really doesn't recognize me anymore_, Daryl thought stunned.

An amnesia? A severe trauma? Anything was possible. Daryl knew that the head injuries alone could be tricky. Not to mention - other things.

_Is she … mentally ill ?_ he wondered terrified.

He was so shocked that he loosened his grip more without realizing it.

Beth noticed it. She still had guts. The next moment she proved it. She moved amazingly fast.

Suddenly Daryl felt a burning pain in his right hand. He groaned and let go his grip instinctively.

_She bit me_, he realized when Beth kicked him aside and bounced up with agile ready to run away again.

Daryl couldn't let her run around the woods like this - wounded, weak and not in her right mind. So he stretched out his right leg - straight in front of Beth - and tripped her.

She fell face down forcefully and hit her forehead to the root of the tree with a dull sound.

"Beth!" Daryl cried out worried and crawled up to her.

She was unconscious now.

_Good job, you stupid, dumbass redneck_, Daryl told to himself gloomily when he looked at her pale and beautiful face. A large new bruise began to form on her forehead already.

_She will never trust me again_, he concluded.

But it didn't matter, not really.

He would take her with him to the cabin nonetheless. He would help her, take care of her. He had to believe that the old Beth - the real Beth - was still there somewhere. Locked inside this wild, beautiful, violated creature.

_What happened to her was my fault_, Daryl thought.

_I will help her deal with it. By any means necessary. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The smell of the food woke her up. She hadn't eaten properly for days, so she was almost drooling.

She opened her eyes and glanced around. She was lying on the bed in a little cabin. The room was illuminated by candles and an oil lamp on the table.

The man she met in the forest stood nearby, obviously waiting for her to wake up. The man realized that she was awake, smiled soothingly and stepped closer to the bed. He showed her something. A plate full of food. Roasted meat, boiled potatoes, green peas.

She couldn't take her eyes off the plate.

"I thought ya might be hungry. You can eat now", the man said gently.

He didn't look dangerous now, but she would have to be fast. It was always the same with the food, she knew it. He might change his mind or want something in return. He might take the food away at the last minute. When it comes to food … anything was possible.

She looked at the man suspiciously and remembered their struggle in the forest all too well. This man, her new owner, was both fast and strong. She wouldn't beat him with strength. She would have to be cunning, she figured and narrowed her eyes.

She stood up from the bed slowly, eyes on the plate. Then she rushed closer to the man, grabbed the plate out of his hands and ran to the corner of the room. There she squatted on the floor and began to devour the food as fast as she could glancing at the man suspiciously.

He didn't stop her, not once. He just watched her while she ate. He seemed sad somehow, she noticed.

She licked her fingers and swallowed large pieces greedily, without chewing.

**xxx**

Daryl looked at Beth and felt like crying. Only a person who had been starving would eat like that.

He remembered Beth's home, the farm. Delicious meals. Tablecloths and napkins made of linen. Fine porcelain tableware. The graces by Hershel.

And now this. A daughter of the great house eating on the floor like an animal.

_Oh sweet Jesus, Beth. What did they do to you?_ he thought sadly. He inhaled and blinked. He couldn't cry, not now. He had to be strong - for both their sakes.

He coughed lightly to get her attention.

"Ya clearly don't remember me, but I'm telling you - we have known each other for years. We are friends, but we lost each other two years ago. I knew your father, Hershel, and your sister, Maggie, too. My name is Daryl. And your name is Beth", he said to her firmly.

Hershel? Maggie? Daryl? _Beth?_

She froze between two mouthfuls.

Beth sounded like someone she used to know a long time ago. Beth sounded fragile. And stupid. Weak too.

She frowned and swallowed the last pea. He pointed to her empty plate demandingly.

"Ya want more?" Daryl noted and took a step closer.

She nodded.

_She knows how to communicate. Good_, he thought and took another step closer.

"Gimme the plate, please… Beth", he said emphasizing each word.

She handed him the plate slowly.

Daryl took it looking at her intently.

"Thank you, Beth. Ya have been starving for a long time. Giving you too much food all of a sudden can cause problems. So… this is enough for tonight. Do you understand me, Beth?", he asked slowly.

She nodded reluctantly, still looking at the plate longingly.

"But I have more. Tomorrow you can eat again, Beth. Here with me ya can eat as much as you want… every day", he explained firmly.

"But in return ya have to promise me something. No hitting. No kicking. No biting. No running away. Can you promise me that, Beth?"

She didn't say anything but with a full stomach she relaxed visibly.

This man was nice, she decided.

"Would you like to come a bit closer, Beth?" he asked politely.

She shook her head vigorously. No, she liked it in the corner. The corner was good. No one could attack her from the sides when she was in the corner. She had learned that a long time ago.

So Daryl stepped closer to her and squatted on the floor too. Their faces were at the same height now. Daryl looked at her gently.

"Do ya remember anything from the past? Or do you remember… who did… all this… to you?" he asked in a low tone.

No, no. She didn't want to think about that. Ever.

She shook her head again.

But then - suddenly - she truly remembered something. She blinked, clearly surprised.

She looked at the nice man in the eyes. Finally she spoke for the very first time.

"My name is Beth", she said in a whisper.

"I know", a nice man replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Beth spent the night on the floor. She slept in the familiar corner in a tight fetal position. Daryl offered her the bed, but she refused. When he offered her pillows and blankets, she hesitated first, but eventually she took them.

She didn't speak again that night - no, she still communicated with gestures - pointing and nodding. It nearly broke Daryl's heart. He remembered her as she once was - verbally gifted, musical and emotionally intelligent person. Now she was just a shadow, an empty shell.

Only a reflection of a woman he learned to love just before he lost her two years ago.

Yes, Daryl admitted to himself. Those days they spent together a long ago were magical because of Beth. Her laughter, her joy of life, her warmth. He fell in love with her back then but he never had a chance to say it. He remembered carrying her as piggyback - her body against his was so fragile, so warm, so... desirable.

Daryl lay alone in bed now, but it was difficult to get any sleep.

Beth was all he was able to think about. He stared at the ceiling and gritted his teeth. He had never before felt this kind of wrath - a rage burned inside of him. Whoever it was who did this to Beth ... the one who destroyed her sweet personality... should die thousand times. Daryl visualized his death in his mind again and again.

He writhed on his bed, too restless to sleep. One thought popped into his head again and again - _can Beth be fixed? Can she be the way she was ever again?_

He didn't know, but more than anything he wanted to get her back.

Eventually Daryl managed to sleep a bit just before sunrise. He woke up first and turned to look at sleeping Beth.

She had kicked the blankets aside. She was still wearing white, stained nightgown and dirty panties only. The hem of the nightgown had risen upwards to her slim waist.

Daryl swallowed. He knew he shouldn't look at her like this, but he just couldn't help himself.

Beth's legs were slender and beautiful but full of bruises and scratches. Her feet were dirty. She seriously needed a bath.

And then Daryl saw something that truly worried him. In Beth's inner thigh, above the right knee, was a deep, nasty, inflamed cut. An abscess was already forming in the wound, he could see it. It had to be treated immediately, otherwise it could cause blood poisoning or worse.

The treatment would cause pain, Daryl knew it.

But he would be forced to do it nonetheless.

**xxx**

When Beth woke up and opened her eyes everything was ready. Daryl looked at her with serious face.

He had a bottle of alcohol for disinfection.

He had first aid kit and clean bandages.

He had heated and disinfected the blade of his hunting knife in the candle flame.

Beth cringed in fear when she saw the blade. She stared at Daryl horrified.

"Calm down. I'm trying to help ya… with this", he said softly, reached out his hand and touched the wound in her thigh lightly.

She winced and groaned in pain.

"It … will hurt", she said in a low tone.

"Yes. A lot", Daryl admitted honestly, took a cotton pad and wiped the wound clean.

"Are you ready, Beth?" he asked gently.

She nodded - big, bright tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't - move", Daryl said firmly, took a strong hold on her knee and used the blade with skill.

She didn't make a sound, not once.

_She is accustomed to pain_, Daryl realized numbly.

Afterwards he looked at Beth admiringly.

"Good girl. I think it will heal nicely", he said to her warmly.

Beth was relieved that the pain in her thigh was gone. Nice man had helped her once again. For the first time she smiled at him.

Daryl closed his eyes dazzled.

At that moment Beth looked exactly like her old self.

_I still love her_, he realized stunned.

**xxx**

In the afternoon Daryl made her a hot bath. He had found a large, wooden tub from the shed and now he dragged it to the yard. The sun was shining - it was warm enough to take a hot bath outside.

Daryl boiled the water in a large iron cauldron and mixed hot water with cold water in the tub. When the temperature of the water was right he put some bath salts in the water too. Discoveries from supply runs, he remembered with a smile.

Then he summoned her.

"Beth! Come to bath", he shouted.

She obeyed. The door of the cabin opened and Beth stepped outside.

She was completely naked.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**AN:**

**Please note my rating (M). This is a dark story.**

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**

**xxxx**

Daryl stared at Beth speechless.

All he could think about was just how beautiful she was - her body was delicate and fragile. Her breasts were small but firm, nipples pink and perky.

She looked at the ground silently, expectantly.

With a great effort Daryl forced himself to look the other way. He could feel his body reacting to the situation. It embarrassed him.

_God, I want her. She is so desirable. But also a rape victim_, he told to himself blushing visibly.

Shame came out angrily.

"What the hell, Beth? Ya should have warned me", he snapped and turned his back on her.

She frowned.

"You own me now. You helped me. You feed me. I thought you wanted to have … me … in return. He always did", she said so silently that he was barely able to hear her.

Those were the longest sentences she had said so far. Daryl tossed her a towel looking the other way - still embarrassed.

"When I say bath it means just … bath", he snapped harshly.

"And like I told ya before - I'm not your owner, I'm your friend", he added.

Beth didn't reply but she took the towel and covered herself. Daryl was relieved.

After a while he realized what he had just heard.

"He? Who is _he_?"

Beth shrugged and looked aside evasively. Soon she walked over to the tub.

"Bath", she said merrily, obviously surprised to really see it.

Daryl turned around and entered the cabin. Beth could bathe in peace.

**xxx**

At dinner Beth still wanted to eat in the corner.

Daryl tried to invite her to the table, but she refused. However she ate more slowly this time and chewed her food properly. Daryl was relieved to see it. _Progress_, he thought.

They had plenty of food now. There was plenty of game in the woods and Daryl also had a patch near the cabin. He cultivated potatoes and vegetables. Now that both walkers and living people were gone there was no competition for food.

After the dinner Daryl looked at Beth searchingly. She looked much better now - more and more like her old self. Cleanliness and decent, regular meals helped. Clean clothes too.

Daryl was more worried about her mental status now.

He decided it was time to talk.

"Ya said something important earlier, Beth. You were talking about your … captor. You said _he_. Tell me more about him", Daryl urged.

_I need to know more about him - because he is the one I want to kill_, he thought coldly.

Beth shook her head.

"I don't remember… anything else", she replied briefly and moved nervously.

_Does she speak the truth?_ Daryl didn't know. This subject was clearly difficult for Beth.

She took her pillow and her blankets.

"I want to sleep now", she said in a low tone, went to lie down and turned her back on him.

Daryl stared at her unwelcoming back. He felt helpless.

He was neither doctor nor therapist. He didn't really know what to do next to help her. Finally he decided to go to bed too.

**xxx**

Beth dreamed of the past.

_A dark-suited man looked at her disapprovingly._

"_You were trying to escape again, slave. I told you before - I don't accept it. You tried to go to your lover again, didn't you? I saw you two on my graveyard before. You slept under my roof. You ate my food. Unacceptable! I'm telling you here and now, slave. You will never see him again. I'm all you have from now on."_

"_Don't call me slave. I'm a person. My name is Beth Greene", she said bravely._

"_Not anymore. You are my slave… and now I must punish you. Every time you try to flee… I will light a cigarette and brand you with it. Eventually you will learn your lesson", he said and smiled so that she was able to see his yellowish teeth. _

_Very slowly he took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. _

"_No! Not again! You are a monster!" she shouted panicky._

"_No, darling. I'm no monster. I'm just a…"_

"Gravedigger!" Beth shouted as loud as she could.

A nice man was there with her in a split second.

"Shh, Beth, it's alright. It was just a nightmare….", he said soothingly.

She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't. It was worse than any nightmare. It was real", he said in a whisper.

"I remember my captor now."


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Beth was pale now and breathed rapidly, eyes dilated - Daryl could see it in the dim light of the fireplace.

First he hesitated. Then he took her on his arms. Her body was frail and warm and she trembled a little. She was wearing a thin t-shirt only.

"It's ok, Beth, I'm here to help you", he whispered stroking her back gently. He felt like comforting a frightened child.

Beth felt more safe immediately. She relaxed a bit.

"Tell me about him", Daryl whispered into her ear.

"He called himself the Gravedigger. He lived on an old cemetery in a white, silent house full of coffins …", Beth said quietly.

She spoke normally now. Some piece had clearly fallen into place in her mind.

"Jesus, Beth - I know that place. You don't remember it, but we were there together before…", Daryl started.

She frowned and moved a little farther away from him.

"Before… what?"

"Before someone snatched you. I tried to stop it but I was too late, delayed by a herd of walkers. I saw tail lights of the car only. I left the place right after that, I tried to find the car again but it was in vain. I don't understand it … when I left the house it was was full of walkers, how on earth….", Daryl said confused.

Beth shook her head.

"I don't remember all the details but I do remember him. He was a cruel and horrible man. The Gravedigger liked the dead but hated the living. I think he worked on that graveyard before the walkers came, he knew the place so well. He used to decorate and renovate the bodies but he treated me like a slave. He never gave me enough food… he hurt me many times… and he was furious every time I tried to escape. I tried it again and again nonetheless but he always caught me - and burned me with a cigarette for punishment. Oh my God, look at my scars", Beth shouted horrified and stared at her arms as if seeing the brands for the first time.

"I'm so sorry, Beth", Daryl said hoarsely.

"Me too. Oh, I still remember his face when he tortured me… and the pain.. oh, you can't understand. No one can", she said in a whisper and started to cry.

"I can", Daryl replied, pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Then he turned around exposing his scarred back to Beth.

She inhaled sharply when she saw his scars.

"Someone hurt you too", she noted surprised.

He nodded.

"I have had these scars most of my life, Beth. Like you - I survived. Trust me on this one. Never let your damaged parts define who you are", he said softly.

She blinked her tears away and stared at him. Somehow they felt close now, connected.

"How did you get away from him?" Daryl asked.

Beth shrugged.

"Like I told you… I don't remember all the details yet", she explained.

"My guess is - those scars on your arms, ankles and wrists are old. You got them in the captivity I think. The big one on your head is fresh, barely healed. That's probably the cause of your memory loss. Maybe you got it … on the day when you finally managed to get away", Daryl said thoughtfully.

Beth nodded, rapt in thought. Suddenly she yawned, feeling dog-tired.

Daryl saw it and smiled a bit.

"Let's try to get some sleep before dawn, shall we? And I'm asking you - please come to sleep in the bed with me. It breaks my heart to see you sleeping on the floor. I promise to behave", he said jokingly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Beth stood up from the floor slowly.

"I guess it's time to try the civilized manners for a change", she whispered.

In the bed Beth fell asleep immediately, but Daryl lay awake for a long time.

He was happy about the nocturnal revelations, but still worried.

_She remembers her captor now, good. She found an important, missing piece tonight, even better. But she still doesn't remember the past. Her family, the farm, the group, the prison… me. To her I'm just some random guy. She has no idea what we meant for each other once,_ he realized sadly just before he fell asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Three days later Daryl felt frustrated. Beth hadn't gotten more flashbacks, so she still had no clue what they once meant for each other.

For Daryl it was difficult to live under the same roof and sleep in the same bed with the woman he craved. The cabin was so small - practically one large room - that they couldn't really avoid each other.

Day by day Daryl began to see Beth more as a woman and less as a patient. He felt guilty about it. He had strong, steamy dreams about Beth and he woke up restless.

_I have to protect her. I have to keep in mind what she has been through. I have to respect her. I must forget these feelings - lust and desire_, he told to himself again and again but it was in vain.

He became gloomy and silent.

Beth couldn't understand what was wrong with him. That night, when she remembered her captor, he was so sweet and warm. But soon after that Daryl changed. He spent as much time outside as possible. He was so distant.

Beth tried to talk with him but to no avail.

Soon she became frustrated too. Physically she felt better, but mentally… no. Lack of memories haunted her every day. Finally she decided to get to know her old self better.

"What was I like… before?" Beth asked Daryl one day at dinner.

Luckily she was able to eat at the table again.

He frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked shortly.

"I mean… I still don't remember much about the past. What was I like? Was I happy, sad, annoying, funny…? Tell me more about the old Beth, please", Beth asked politely.

At first Daryl didn't say anything. Then he started to talk. His voice was warm with emotion.

"You were so gentle and sweet, everybody's pet. You took care of the baby, Judith, who was a member of our group. You were so good with her, you always managed to calm her down. You used to sing to us too. Your voice was so beautiful… you comforted us all with those songs of yours. I always pretended that I was annoyed by your singing, but to tell you the truth I loved it…", he described with an absent smile. The old days seemed so carefree now.

Beth listened to him without a word.

Strange but true - she felt jealous. The bygone Beth sounded so immaculate, so happy.

_Daryl obviously cared about her. A lot. He liked her… more than he likes me_, she concluded darkly. She coughed.

"Did we ever fight?" she wanted to know.

Daryl nodded with a smile.

"Sometimes you acted like a spoiled brat. You were stubborn and childish. You even gave me the finger once or twice", he said and smirked.

"I remember one time when you really wanted a drink and we…", he described merrily but Beth didn't listen to him anymore. No, she felt like crying.

Suddenly she stood up and rushed out of the door without a word.

Daryl stopped talking and stared after her stunned.

**xxx **

A bit later Daryl found Beth behind the shed. She was in tears.

"What's wrong? I don't get it", he asked confused.

Beth glanced at him and blinked. She swallowed.

Eventually she spoke again.

"Don't you understand? More than anything I'd like to be the way I was. A young, carefree girl full of hopes and dreams. You clearly liked the old me … more. I was … unspoiled."

Daryl didn't really know what to say.

Beth turned to look at him challengingly. She was mad now.

"You don't speak to me anymore! You don't want to look at me! You clearly think I'm used - disgusting - because my captor raped me many times. Just admit it!" she snapped.

Daryl was silent. The right words were hard to find.

"No, Beth, it's not like that, not at all", he finally replied.

Her anger was suddenly gone. She just looked at him with pained eyes.

"What is it then?" she asked quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **

**Sorry about the delay, folks! Please leave a review if you can and inspire me to continue soon!**

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**

**8.**

Daryl was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke again.

"Come inside with me. I'll tell you… everything."

Together they went inside the cabin.

Daryl knew that Beth wouldn't be content with elusive answers now. He had to tell her the whole truth. He wasn't happy about the task, not at all.

Finally he swallowed and looked at her in the eyes.

"I know I've been distant. I'm sorry. The truth is… I don't know how to be around ya now. You still don't remember me, but I remember you very well, Beth Greene. You see - I haven't told you all about the past yet. We were more than just friends... back in the days", he explained and looked the other way feeling awkward.

Beth stared at him surprised.

"What are you saying? Do you mean like... lovers? Did we ...?" she asked hesitantly.

Daryl shook his head.

"No, it wasn't like that. We never even kissed, no. We didn't have a chance for that. But I think we both thought about it. I know I did. We definitely had something between us. Chemistry, connection... whatever. And when I lost you I..."

Daryl swallowed and blinked.

"You... what?" Beth asked.

"I was desperate. It felt like losing a part of myself. Afterwards I did ... stupid things. I didn't care about anything anymore. I was with one meaningless group for a while but it didn't work out so I left. Eventually I ended up here - alone. I avoided the living. I haven't seen anyone else in ten months. Just walkers. And now it seems to me that everybody else is gone", Daryl explained in a low tone.

Beth frowned.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"I think we are the only survivors - at least in this part of Georgia. The good news is - the walkers are gone too. I saw one herd just before I found you a few days ago. All truly and completely dead. It seems to me that... they don't rise anymore. The epidemic is over", Daryl said.

"And yet we are still here", Beth noted.

Daryl nodded.

"We are still here", he repeated but he didn't look happy or relieved about it, no. Momentarily he thought about all the good people they lost a long ago. Rick. Andrea. Merle. Dale. Lori. Maggie. Glenn. Hershel. Carol. Carl and Judith. _All gone now. Dust to dust, _Daryl thought darkly.

"You said that when you lost me you felt desperate. Why?" Beth needed to know.

"You were the only one I had left. The sunshine of my life. And more", he replied quietly.

Daryl stared at the table. There was just one more thing to say.

He inhaled and looked at Beth straight in the eyes.

"Losing you hurt like hell because I loved you. I mourned you for years. I also mourned... what we could have been", he said with pained eyes. He was too touched to continue, so he stood up and walked out of the door.

Beth stared after him without a word.

_Daryl... loves me?_

_No_, she corrected herself at once.

_He said he loved me. A long ago. He loved me the way I was before. He was talking about the past, not the present._

That thought hurt. Beth felt like crying again.

**xxx**

In the evening they both were silent. Beth kept thinking about Daryl's words.

After the dinner she turned to look at him.

"Daryl... I was thinking about everything you said. I hate the fact that I can't remember what we once shared", Beth said.

She looked at Daryl gently. This man was important, special.

"Something tells me though that you meant … something ... to me. With you I feel so calm and safe. I feel like I had known you for ages. I know I'm not the same anymore but I was wondering... would you like to help me to remember the past - and you?" she asked silently.

Daryl frowned.

"I don't see how", he replied.

Beth looked at him without fear. She came up with one thing only. Finally she said it.

"Come here and kiss me, please."


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Daryl took a step back.

"What?"

"You heard me", Beth said determinedly.

"I think that's the only way to help me to remember. You said that we had some kind of connection before. I would like to feel it again, wouldn't you? Maybe touching you.. like that… will help."

Daryl stared at her and swallowed. Beth was so beautiful. Her lips were so soft, so attractive. More than anything he wanted to obey her, but he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea.

Beth smiled and waited for him to take the initiative.

"I don't know, Beth", Daryl said silently.

"Considering what the Gravedigger did … you must be traumatized, afraid of… things like that", he noted hoarsely.

Beth shook her head.

"I don't think he ever kissed me. He did - other things", Beth said gloomily.

But then she smiled again and looked at Daryl straight in the eyes.

"Besides I could never be afraid of you. You're a good, gentle man. Let's try this, please", Beth pleaded.

Daryl started to pace back and forth in the room, glancing at Beth confused.

_If I kiss her, it's quite possible that I lose control completely. What if I can't help it? I have wanted her for years_, Daryl thought panicky.

Beth sensed his inner struggle, stepped closer and put her hand soothingly on his arm.

"It's ok, Daryl. I need this. Please", she said in a whisper.

She was very close now. Daryl turned to look at her longingly. The temptation was so great… too great. He couldn't conquer it. So he gave up and kissed Beth hungrily.

She responded immediately.

It was a deep kiss, full of emotion. Beth enjoyed the feeling, shivered and parted her lips.

Daryl let his tongue enter her mouth.

The kiss left both of them breathless, staring at each other in the eyes.

Daryl could feel himself getting rock hard. He hadn't been this close to a woman in years. He cursed silently and looked the other way embarrassed. Beth sensed his discomfiture and understood the reason immediately.

"It's ok. I don't mind", she whispered.

To tell you the truth she felt warm and excited as well.

_Maybe amnesia isn't so bad after all. I don't want to remember all the things the Gravedigger did to me - ever_, Beth thought and looked at Daryl with a mischievous smile.

"This is helpful, I can feel it. I want to go further… soon", she said bravely.

Daryl coughed and believe it or not - he blushed.

"Are you sure? It feels so sudden. I mean… we just met", he stammered.

Beth giggled. She felt relaxed and happy now - the tension between them was finally gone.

"You told me we have known each other for years, remember? I guess this is as good time as any", she noted lightly.

"Besides you told me that we are the only people left. We really don't have many options, right?" she asked jokingly

Soon she became serious.

"But only if you… want it too", she added hesitantly.

Daryl closed his eyes, dazzled by her beauty, her joy of life.

"I have never wanted anything more, Beth Greene", he said sincerely.

Beth took his hand and touched his calloused fingertips gently.

"Soon", she repeated in a low tone.

It was at that perfect moment when Daryl Dixon, the ultimate survivor, realized something.

_I got to kiss her. I got to see her smile again. I could die happy now._

**xxx**

It was already dark in the woods.

A skinny white dog followed a trace on the ground.

Someone followed it. It's master, a dark-suited man. He walked silently under the big, black trees.

He took something out of his pocket.

A pack of cigarettes.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

At night Daryl woke up all of a sudden.

He didn't know what was it that woke him, so he listened to the darkness vigilantly.

And then he heard it again.

A dog barked outside in the woods. Not quite close, Daryl concluded quickly.

Why was this sound so disturbing?

After a while he realized why.

Dogs were rare these days. The zombie apocalypse had been ruthless to them - many dogs were eaten by their former owners, easy prey for the walkers. The others were feral, possibly dangerous. Maybe this one as well.

He frowned and listened, but the dog didn't bark again.

On the other side of the bed Beth had heard the same sound. She was dreaming now. It was more like a memento really.

"_You really shouldn't run away from me, slave. As you can see, I always find you. Why do you think that is?" the Gravedigger asked maliciously and smiled._

_Beth was in tears. God, she hated this man. _

_The Gravedigger put his hand on her shoulder. His touch was gentle, but Beth shuddered in disgust nonetheless. Man's finger tips were yellowish because of tobacco. _

_I hope he dies of cancer. The sooner the better, Beth thought desperately. _

"_I always find you because of my loyal pet. He really knows how to trace. Don't you, Boy? Come here", the Gravedigger summoned with a hint of smile and a skinny, white dog came closer wagging it's tail…_

Beth opened her eyes in the dark. She was in a cold sweat.

"Oh Jesus, Daryl. Now I remember. The Gravedigger had a dog. It was white and skinny. He called it the Boy. It traced me every time I tried to escape. That's why he always found me", she said in a whisper.

**xxx**

Daryl took her on his arms.

"Shh, it's ok, Beth, it's all in the past now", he whispered gently.

She was wearing a thin, white t-shirt only. Daryl could feel her warmth through the thin fabric. Soon his soothing touch turned into something else - a passionate embrace.

Daryl couldn't hold himself back no more. He hugged her tightly, hands trembling.

With one swift motion he moved her fragile body under him and started kissing her, tasting her lips and her neck. His stubbly chin felt rough against her soft skin. He weighed Beth's body against the mattress.

She groaned.

Daryl froze and came into his senses immediately.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" Daryl asked in a low tone.

Beth shook her head.

"No, please don't. I want this. I want to feel something good… for a change", Beth encouraged him gently and took off her panties.

_This can't be right - to sleep with someone who isn't in her right mind_, Daryl thought vaguely.

But this was Beth, a woman who he had wanted for years. And she was so close now - so warm, so desirable.

She smiled and did something unexpected - she put her hand in his crotch and touched him for the very first time. He was very hard now.

It was Daryl's turn to groan.

They both wanted this. They needed this.

Beth spread her legs and welcomed him.

Daryl entered her swiftly. She was tight but very wet and swollen now.

It felt so good, so natural for both of them. Daryl's thrusts were deep - he needed to feel her completely. Beth cried out. The pleasure was so pure, so strong.

It was so intense that it didn't last long.

Daryl quickened his pace and Beth whined arching her back.

He knew that she was close. Just a few thrusts more and they came together with joy.

Beth climaxed almost violently. Daryl followed her with a growl.

At the very last moment Beth opened her eyes and looked at him stunned.

_I know you. I've known you for years. Now I remember everything … the farm, the group, the prison_.

She cried out his name.

"Daryl!"


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Daryl left her body at once. He sensed her perplexity.

Beth stared at him stunned.

"Oh Jesus, Daryl, now I remember you. I remember… _everything!_ Where… where is everybody else?" she asked sharply.

Daryl shook his head.

"Gone now. All… gone," he said in a whisper.

"I haven't seen them since we lost the prison", he admitted with pained eyes.

Beth started to cry. The memories came so unexpectedly, so forcefully now. It felt like thousand voices whispering in her mind at the same time. She pressed her hands on her face. Suddenly she remembered the names and the faces of the people she loved once. _Maggie. Glenn. Judith. Dad!_ She complained aloud, longing for them.

Daryl touched her arm soothingly. Somehow he had known that this day would come. Only now Beth's losses became real.

"I'm so sorry, Beth," he said hoarsely.

The pleasure they shared only minutes earlier seemed a long way off now.

It was at that moment when Beth recovered a little. Suddenly she realized that she was completely naked and in bed with Daryl Dixon.

_I just slept with him_, she thought shocked, blushed and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Daryl cursed silently in his mind. They both sensed this new, unexpected awkwardness simultaneously. They lay side by side on the bed and the silence was heavy between them.

_She repents … what we just did_, Daryl realized darkly. He could understand that. After all Beth was a daughter of the great house, a beautiful and sophisticated young woman.

And he was just a stupid redneck, almost old enough to be her dad.

_I knew I shouldn't have done it. I just couldn't help myself_, Daryl thought and looked the other way hating himself.

Beth blinked her tears away. She had lost her family a long ago. She couldn't change it. But now - finally - she knew who she was. She was relieved about it.

And she had just experienced something unbelievably good. Making love to Daryl Dixon.

She smiled a bit and touched his hand in the dark.

Daryl misunderstood her little, gentle gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Beth. I know I shouldn't have…" he said in a muffled tone.

"I'm not", she replied and looked at him.

"I liked it, Daryl. No, to tell you the truth I loved it. Trust me - it was the best thing that has happened to me in years. I'm glad we did it. And I'm glad you found me", she said determinedly.

"Do you really mean that?" Daryl asked surprised, with a hint of relief.

"I do", Beth replied sincerely and moved closer to him.

The words were unnecessary now. Daryl smiled and wrapped a blanket around both of them.

It felt so good to be so close.

Afterwards they couldn't remember who fell asleep first.

**xxx**

When Daryl opened his eyes again the room was filled with early morning light.

Only now he remembered something important. _The dog barked at night. And Beth said something about it. I didn't focus properly on her words._

He touched her shoulder lightly. Beth woke up, opened her big blue eyes and smiled at him. She was obviously happy to see him.

Daryl felt a hint of joy and smiled too.

"You said something about the dog last night. Just before we… you know. Can you repeat what you said?" he asked in a low tone.

Beth frowned. Her smile disappeared.

"I remembered that the Gravedigger had a dog. A skinny white one called Boy to be precise. He used it to trace me", she said silently.

"The funny thing is… now that I remember our past… I still can't remember anything more about my captivity," she continued thoughtfully.

Daryl didn't reply, no. Something disturbed him. He didn't want Beth to worry unnecessarily though, so he hesitated before he spoke again.

Beth could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

"What is it, Daryl?" she wanted to know.

"It's probably nothing… but I heard a dog barking last night somewhere near," he finally said.

Beth paled visibly.

Then she started to scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

At first Daryl didn't know what to do. Then he put his arms around Beth trying to calm her.

"Beth! Beth! It's alright. It's all over now, your captor is probably dead like everybody else", he said loudly, firmly.

Eventually Beth became silent, but Daryl could see that she was still horrified.

"You don't understand, Daryl. He will find me. He will hurt me. He always does", Beth said weakly, pushed his arms aside and sat up. She started to rub the brands on her skin nervously and swallowed, eyes dilated.

"Maybe... just maybe... he's already here", she hissed and glanced around suspiciously as if the Gravedigger were already in the room, lurking behind furniture or hiding among the shadows.

Suddenly Beth got out of the bed and ran straight into a corner. She squatted on the floor and began to cry uncontrollably.

Daryl cursed silently. Only now he understood just how deep Beth's mental wounds really were.

He got out of the bed too and went to her.

"Please, Beth, don't cry...", he pleaded in a low tone, unsure what to do next.

Suddenly she turned to look at him angrily.

"Why? Why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you save me? I used to pray for you to come, Daryl Dixon, I remember that now! You always helped all the other - why didn't you help me when I needed you the most?"

Daryl froze. Beth's words felt like hit below the belt.

"I...I didn't know... I couldn't...", he stammered.

Then he took a step closer, bent down and looked at Beth straight in the eyes. He could understand how she felt. He also blamed himself.

"I'll regret it for the rest of my life", he finally said silently.

Beth stood up, full of remorse.

"I'm so sorry Daryl, I didn't mean it like that. It was unfair...", she whispered.

He shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. I really screwed up. I should have checked the cemetery again later", he said bitterly, angry with himself.

Suddenly Beth inhaled sharply and blinked. The word cemetery triggered something in her mind. All of a sudden she could almost hear the Gravedigger's raspy voice in her head.

_"If you want to eat, slave, you know what to do. It's time to take a bath again. Take off your clothes. All of them. I want to watch you while you bathe. After that... I'll have you once again. If you don't resist me this time, I will not hurt you..."_

Beth could almost feel his fingers on her skin now. Bad, intimate memories came back like a wave.

"Oh God, Daryl! He … he did bad things. He touched me, took me. Many times. I couldn't stop him", she cried out desperately.

Daryl put his arms around her and comforted her with his touch. This time Beth didn't reject him.

"Daryl, help me. I want … him… out of my head. Now! "

He nodded and they returned to the narrow bed together. For a while they just lay there, saying nothing.

Daryl began to stroke Beth's back gently. Finally she relaxed a bit.

Beth turned to Daryl and put her hand on his belly very carefully. Then she let it slide downwards. When she reached his crotch she could feel his body react immediately.

"Please hold me", Beth said in a whisper.

Daryl looked at her with serious face. Then he took her face between his palms and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you, Beth Greene. I would do anything to help you", he said simply.

She was happy to hear it, but she didn't say anything about her own feelings, no. The time wasn't right, not yet. She was too messed up still.

Beth just knew she wanted to be close to him now. It was a primitive, strong urge. Daryl sensed it and kissed her.

This time they started very slowly. Hugging and kissing, caressing each other.

Daryl didn't want to scare Beth. He knew that her horrific experience was still like an open wound. He was ready to retreat at any moment. He kept observing Beth with worried eyes.

Beth really wanted this. She wanted to feel Daryl's weight on her, she wanted him to come inside of her again. So she hugged him tight and inhaled his familiar, comforting scent. This man was her friend, her savior, her lover, her soulmate. Someone she could trust, she kept telling herself.

They both tried really hard, but there were some things they couldn't help.

Like the moment when Daryl finally settled himself between her legs. For a second she had a flashback - yellowish teeth and a false smile above her - and she froze. Daryl felt it and stopped moving.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please, go on", Beth whispered pushing the horrible image out of her mind.

He entered her and let her adapt to his size. She felt him fulfilling her, moving on her.

Somehow it was a bittersweet experience, far from the spontaneous passion they shared a few hours earlier.

When Daryl came, he groaned against her neck and realized at the same time that Beth couldn't follow him over the top, not this time. They kissed each other nonetheless.

Finally he left her body and turned on his back, still out of breath.

Beth stared at the ceiling. Finally she spoke.

"I can't go on living without knowing what happened to him. Whether he is alive or dead", she said.

"I know", Daryl said hoarsely.

"We will look into a matter together", he promised and clenched her fingers tenderly.

His thoughts weren't as gentle though.

_If that bastard is still alive, I will kill him. I swear it._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

A few hours later Daryl was walking on the yard in front of the cabin.

He was deep in thought. He kept thinking about the graveyard and the man Beth called the Gravedigger. It would be a two-day trip at least, he figured. They should go on foot - most cars had run out of gasoline a long ago.

Daryl was worried about Beth still. Would she be strong enough for the journey? Physically? Mentally?

Daryl knew that sooner or later they would have to take the trip nonetheless. For Beth that would be the only way to make peace with her past.

It was at that moment when Daryl saw something on the ground. He squatted nimbly and picked it up.

A stub of cigarette. Suddenly he was sure that it hadn't been there a day before.

_Someone was here. A smoking man_, he realized.

Daryl stood up, ready to summon Beth, when he heard a raspy voice behind him.

"I knew I forgot something. You have sharp eyes, hunter. Turn around, slowly. Before you try anything stupid please note that I have a gun. And I'm aiming right at you."

Something in that voice made Daryl's blood run cold. He turned around very slowly.

A tall, thin man was standing in the edge of the forest. He was dressed in black and a skinny white dog stood by his side. A man wasn't lying. He had a gun. And he was smiling. It was a thin, cruel smile.

_I know that dog. I saw it a long ago on the graveyard. Just before I lost Beth. And soon I will lose her again. This time for good. He will kill me_, Daryl thought numbly.

"So… she finally found you, I see", the man in black said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. She finally did", Daryl repeated, trying to figure a way out of the situation.

"I bet you thought that I was dead like everybody else, hunter. But no, I'm still here. Me and my good old dog… Boy tracked her once again, you know. Nothing beats the Gravedigger. Neither you nor she. Not even the walkers. Soon you will be dead… and I will be the last man standing. And Beth will be mine forever", the man said firmly.

_It can't end here. Not like this_, Daryl thought remembering the past - the quarry, the farm, the prison. And Beth. Sweet, innocent Beth. Her smile. Her eyes. Sunlight in her golden hair.

_No matter how hard I tried - in the end I couldn't save her_, Daryl realized and closed his eyes waiting for the gunshot. It would be the last sound he would hear.

_I'm so sorry. Goodbye, Beth_, he thought sadly.

It was at that moment when the door of the cabin flew open and someone stepped outside. Beth.

Both men turned to look at her surprised. Her face was grave. She was holding Daryl's crossbow and aiming directly at the Gravedigger.

He started to laugh.

"Oh, showing teeth, are we, slave? You can't be serious with that crossbow. It's his weapon, not yours. I bet you don't even know how to use it, slave" he said mockingly.

"Leave us alone. Go away, now. Don't come back. Ever", Beth said coldly.

The Gravedigger smiled at her in response. Finally he spoke again.

"You tried to escape once again. I tried to stop you, remember? Eventually I had no choice but to hit you on the head, hard. I honestly thought you were dead, so I went inside to get my shovel. I was going to bury you, you know. But when I came back… you were gone. Gone! I've been looking for you ever since, slave", the Gravedigger hissed.

When he looked at Beth again Daryl was able to see the madness in his eyes.

"When you were gone I realized that… I can't live without you. I love you. And I know you feel the same. You missed me, admit it", he roared.

"Let's just get rid of him and we can be together forever, slave", the Gravedigger added and glanced at Daryl contemptuously.

Then he smiled at Beth gently.

"Think about it. Just you and me … in this brave new world without walkers", he said merrily.

Beth stared at the Gravedigger.

"I told you before - don't call me slave. My name is Beth Greene", she said firmly and let the arrow fly.

It punctured the Gravedigger's throat. He fell to the ground and made a rattling sound. Daryl could see the surprised look in his eyes when he looked at Beth one last time just before he died.

The dog squeaked, turned around and ran into the woods.

Daryl stepped up to Beth quickly.

"Beth! Beth! Are you alright?" he asked hastily.

She put the crossbow away and smiled at him.

I was a beautiful, relaxed smile.

"I am now", she said in a whisper.

They both could hear the wind sighing in the trees.

**xxx**

**THE END**

**xxx**

**Please leave a final review!**

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**


End file.
